CWX: StackedUp!
by Frama
Summary: Cartoon Wrestling X presents StackedUp! Also known as the "B " Show. Actions and storylines are the most important part of the show. Combining wrestlers from different Cartoon dimensions and from WWE are going head-to-head with each other and they are willing to give all of their passion to gain some prestigious achievements. Rated T for vulgarities and violence! Please R&R!


_CWX Tuesday Night StackedUp! (January 30, 2018)_

 _The intro: "_ _ **Back from the Dead**_ _" by_ _ **Skillet**_ _was currently playing and we get to see the shot of the crowd who were cheering in the background._

"Hello everyone and welcome to StackedUp! We're here live at Philadelphia And it is I, Mauro Ranallo here and accompanying here with me is none other than the _sportaholic_ , Lynn Loud, Jr.!"

"Greetings, Mauro and to all of our viewers who is currently watching us here! Thank you so much for choosing CWX!"

"Well, we've seen last night's Royal Rights pay-per-view, and it was outstanding from the start until to the end! We got the shocking win that we have ever seen. The first ever Royal Rumble win by Brawl's Adam Cole! Which results into picking him the rights to face the CWX Champion, AJ Styles at the Battle of the Best! How cool is that?"

"Cool to the highest as a tower! A dream match that most of us are willing to wait! Both of them are former members of the famous stable – _The Bullet Club_! This is gonna be a wicked collision!"

"Can't argue with that though and now, the question is... what's gonna be the state of the CWX World Championship at this moment, particularly?"

"We don't know, unless our StackedUp! GM has decisions to give at some point-"

 _Lynn was interrupted with the General Manager of SU!'s theme song_ ( _ **Regality**_ by _**Jim Johnston**_ ) _. As the man in the suit walks into the ramp and was met by cheers from the audience._

"Speaking of GM, Lynn, he's here!" Mauro said.

"Yes, Sheldon J. Plankton, 3 feet of intelligence. I dunno why his first name is so funny..." Lynn started to laugh, while Mauro chuckled.

 _Plankton walks to the steps and makes his way to the ring via the bottom rope. He stopped into the middle of the ring and grabbed the mic to start his address._

Plankton coughed. "Hello Philadelphia! How's your feeling tonight?" He smiled while the crowd cheered. "Good. I have watched yesterday's Royal Rights event, which is a fantastic pay-per-view as of this year. From every match that has been held there was good and average, especially the StackedUp! matches. Of course, we then go straight down to the Royal Rumble match. We saw a Brawl superstar winning the match. Then, when the event ended, I started to think of a master plan..."

He paused and moved a little bit.

"A plan that is so special that it will be awesome. And also, we have an another StackedUp! Pay-per view coming this 11th of March! We called it _No Escape_! At that event, we will have the main event... The main event of that night will be-"

" _ **Get Ready to Fly"**_ by _**GRITS**_ _started to play and the crowd gave him a neutral cheer and a neutral boos(50/50). While, Plankton frowned._

"The champion, Woody Woodpecker seems to be a little bit off tonight, don't ya think? I mean, look at his face. Looks like he isn't happy on something." Mauro investigates.

"I can tell too, but maybe he is angry at something? Or someone? Probably at the GM, but can't assume that fast." Lynn commented.

 _Woody seems frustrated as he was holding his World Heavyweight Title Belt at his shoulders as he entered the ring and grabs the microphone. He tapped the thing and the music went out._

"Hey, Plankton!" Woody called out.

"What is it now, woodpecker?" Plankton replied.

"It seems that I know what were you going to say..."

"Go ahead, say it." The small specie crossed his arms.

"Okay, you said something about the main event... Does that mean I'm going to defend it at _No Escape_?"

"Yes..." Plankton said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, here's the thing... I will defend this title." Woody glanced at his belt. "If... you don't add Mordecai in the mix."

"Yes... anything to add, my good champion?" Plankton still replied at a sarcastic voice.

"Yes..." Woody nodded and faces the crowd, then goes back. "I also don't want Chris Jericho to be involved too. Those two, those two cowards that keeps targeting me for my title, it's literally going nowhere, I've been kept fighting with them from last year. This is getting out of power, you keeping them book to destroy me and stole this belt from my shoulder. Last night, that was the last straw. The last straw! I don't want those fools to face me again for this title."

A little pause came.

"So let me get this straight... you have enough of them..." Plankton replied.

Woody nodded.

"So, it literally means, you want a new competition, correct?"

Woody nodded again. "Yes. That was I'm saying, thank you so much for understanding it. Huh?"

"Okay, that's so simple to guess. But alright, I will consider that reason of yours. But... I can assure you that-"

" _ **Same Old War"**_ by _**Our Last Night**_ _was playing suddenly as Daffy Duck walks to the ramp and holding also a microphone. The crowd is also neutral at the black duck._

"Look, it's Daffy Duck! What he is doing right now? And he has a mic on his hand." Mauro reacted.

"Oh boy, you're gonna like this one. He's a mad bastard right now and also our General Manager, of course." Lynn added.

"Hold on a second right there, partner." Daffy said as the music stopped and climbs to the stairs. "You said that was the last straw?" He's now in the ring and staring at the champ. "If you're pissed off that you don't want us to go for your title, I'm pissed off too."

"Ooh, boy..." Lynn reacted.

 _Woody was talking trash to Daffy without the mic._

"I'm pissed off too because at the Royal Rumble match, Mordecai screwed me over. My one way ticket to the Battle of the Best pay-per-view has been scrambled in pieces, because of that blue junkhead. You see, you saw that Mordecai entered the Rumble, even though he's not in the match, he eliminated me! It's not fair. He screwed my one and only shot at that title!"

 _Woody still talks to Daffy in an inaudible voice._

"You see, the reason why I'm here also because... I want an another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship." Daffy stared at the belt.

 _Woody shakes his head and kept talking. And, Daffy started to talk trash to Woody. Suddenly..._

"STOP! STOP!" Plankton ordered. "I command you to stop!" He tried to separate the two.

 _Until_ , _**"9909"**_ by _**Danger Silent**_ _was playing as Mordecai came out with a mic also in his hands. The reaction raised with boos on the blue bird._

"Whoa, what in the world? Mordecai now showed up. What about now?" Mauro said.

"Maybe he has frustrations too?" Lynn questioned.

 _Mordecai entered the ring and all of the three competitors stared down at each other while Sheldom stepped back into the corner._

"Screw you up?" Mordecai takes a shot to Daffy. "Well, in fact, you screw me up also!"

 _Daffy furrowed an eyebrow._

"Last night, I almost beat Woody for the title. Then, you showed up and you beat me up! How coward your moves are! You duckhead!"

"What did you say, punk?" Daffy shoved the bluejay.

 _Until, both of them fight at each other. Both Woody and Plankton backed out, the latter stepped out of the ring._

"Oh! There you go!" Lynn reacted.

"Both Daffy and Mordecai are over at each other, they battered their heads out! It's like 2014 all over again!"

 _Both men punching it out until Mordecai kicks the gut of the duck and hits Daffy with a Flatliner. Daffy holding his face in pain._

"Flatliner! Just flattening out Daffy Duck!" Mauro joked.

"You just can't get enough of each other, isn't it?" Lynn said.

 _While Woody claps Mordecai, then, Woody came to Mordecai to mocked him. This made the blue bird angry as he kicked the woodpecker's gut, he bounces to the ropes and hits the Famasser._

"He just let out his frustrations on both of them! Now, he's grabbing the title of the fallen Woody." Mauro said.

"Oh, I know what he's thinking about." Lynn added.

"Of course, he's raising the belt. He really is sending the message to our General Manager!"

 _Mordecai raises the belt and points a finger to Sheldon, as he is still watching the fight. And Mordecai's theme is played again with boos as a majority cry of the crowd._

"Do not forget that Daffy screwed Mordecai out in his title match last night! That's the way you gain revenge!" Lynn said.

* * *

"Welcome back, everybody! We saw the carnage of what seems to be a _future_ match-up at No Escape earlier!" Mauro said.

"Well, you can cease that ' _future' match-up_ because this just in, our General Manager, Sheldon J. Plankton..." Lynn laughed. "Ohh! Hahaha! I can't stop laughing at his name!"

Mauro chuckled. "Oh, you crazy girl! Let me get this cue from you. In fact, the main event for tonight jas been set... between Daffy Duck and Mordecai! The winner of this match will face Woody Woodpecker in No Escape for the World Heavyweight Championship! Both of these men are rekindling their rivalry, 3 and a half years back!"

Lynn finally regained her composure. "Now, you're talking about a rivalry? There we go! Resettling their differences at each other, once in for all!"

 _Suddenly,_ _ **"Starman"**_ by _**Dale Oliver**_ _was playing and the crowd cheers at Timmy Turner. Raising a finger to the top was his taunt._

"Speaking of differences, Lynn, we also have our StackedUp Tag Team Championship Rematch here right now! Between this guy..." Mauro said.

 _The bell rang._

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the StackedUp! Tag Team Championship! Making his way first, the challengers, first, from Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner!" Greg Hamilton introduced him.

 _The crowd kept cheering on the pink boy who shared hands with some members of the barricade as he slides inside. As he arrived at the ring,_ _ **"The Nobodies"**_ _by_ _ **Marilyn Manson**_ _was played as the lights go out. Only visible was a light as Anti-Cosmo came out and received a weird volume of boos and cheers._

"And his tag team partner, from Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo!" Greg Hamilton introduced.

"...and that guy. Yes! I know, they had different intentions on each other, but somehow they won the Tag Titles, last Tuesday." Lynn said.

"Due to bad intentions on Anti-Cosmo to Timmy, they unintentionally used this as an advantage to capture the tag golds." Mauro added.

"But somehow, someway, those intentions does have a disadvantage to it. So that's why they lost their golds last night. It was a bizarre miscommunication and almost started a confrontation."

 _The anti-fairy makes his way to the ring as they had a weird glare-down to each other as the lights went on. The_ _ **"Set It Off"**_ _by_ _ **CFO$**_ _started to play as the Tqg Team Champs made their way out, with boos collecting them, they talk trash to the crowd._

"And the champions, they are the _StackedUp! Tag Team Champions,_ The Regular Darwinists!" Greg Hamilton introduced the champs.

"Rigby and Darwin, an unusual tag team, they had the weirdest tag team name but they had a side of cockiness brought on to themselves." Mauro stated.

"I know right? But this guys, an unusual team, but they are currently the 2-time Tag Team Champions. They got the power, the speed, the agility and also the brains!" Lynn also stated.

"Brains, as in cheating?"

"Yes, but it's a good thing. They are good cheaters, Mauro! No argument needed."

 _The Tag Champs are now on the ring removing their belts on their waists and gave them to the referee. The referee, then, raises it up. But the challengers seems to have that weird brainstorming and Timmy will start the match with Darwin. The referee signals to bell as it rings._

"Here we go as we kick things off at this Tag Team Championship Match with a tie-up, trying to knock down at each other." Mauro started.

 _Tie-up in the start and Darwin locks Timmy's waist and takes him down._

"Beautiful Waistlock Takedown by Darwin and goes for the cover..." Mauro said. "Kicks out at 1!"

 _Darwin used Timmy's right leg to twist it up as the pink boy cried in pain. Darwin turns him around as Timmy suddenly uses his legs to grab both Darwin's legs to put him down for a Jacknife Pin._

1!

.

.

2!

.

KICK OUT!

"Look at the awareness of Timmy Turner, he did reverse it somehow to avoid the lock!" Mauro commented.

"Well, Darwin reverses it again, great awareness too!" Lynn countered.

 _After the pin, both men rolls down as Darwin now holds Timmy again and this time, he hits a Gutwrench Suplex!_

"Hot diggity dang! What a throw!" Lynn reacted.

 _Darwin goes to his partner for a tag. Rigby enters the ring as Darwin lifts Timmy again, but with an additional Dropkick move to the gut and hits an another Gutwrench Suplex!_

"Awesome tag team move right there! Here's the cover..." Mauro said.

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

"How sweet! Rigby is going for the right leg that Darwin used to lock to!" Lynn said.

 _Rigby twists the leg and turns it around for a Half Crab submission. Seems that Anti-Cosmo is nonchalant at this moment._

"What you look at that Anti-Cosmo! He seemed doesn't care about his partner!" Lynn said.

"I bet he's still trying to figuring out a plan that he used at their match last week." Mauro countered.

 _Timmy cries in pain as he clawed his slowly way towards to the ropes, hanging for his life. Rigby noticed this as he pulled Timmy's leg and tries to submit him again, but this time Timmy kicks Rigby out, sending him to the champ's corner and Darwin tags himself in and tries to attack Timmy but Timmy caught Darwin with a sudden hurricanrana and goes for the pin._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

 _Timmy and Darwin got up at the same time, as the latter's punch attempt was blocked by the former as he was send to the other corner; Darwin spears his own teammate at the corner. Rigby sat down and stayed at the same spot, while Darwin got up as Timmy sends him of to the other side of the corner, shoulder first._

 _Timmy looked at the dazed opponents as he goes forward to Rigby and ate a Dropkick to the face, making him rolled out of the ring. While at the other side, Darwin's head was hanging at the bottom rope as Anti-Cosmo jumped down as if why he did that. Timmy doesn't care as he hits a dropkick but actually into the back, Anti-Cosmo also give Darwin a Roundhouse kick to the side, making him down. The crowd was in awe at the impact of those kicks._

"What a tag team maneuver! I told you, Lynn!" Mauro said.

 _Timmy pulls Darwin, far from the corner as Timmy goes to the top rope, going for a top rope move. And then suddenly, Anti-Cosmo tags himself in. Timmy doesn't like the way he tag himself as he jumped down and shoved his partner. Anti-Cosmo turns his back to shove Timmy back and they started a heated argument._

"Wait! That doesn't seem part of the plan!" Mauro reacted.

"That's what you get when you tried to outlast yourself. You're a tag team, Timmy!" Lynn said.

 _They kept arguing until Timmy turns back and sidesteps himself as Rigby hits a Springboard Dropkick; Rigby tries to target Timmy but Anti-Cosmo got hit as the anti-fairy was down. Timmy was froze in time until he tries for a clothesline, but Rigby sidesteps and drops him down with a Drop Toe Hold. Rigby kept the hold as Darwin was on the top rope and hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Timmy. The crowd goes awe at the impact._

"Man, what a vicious elbow from the top! That could be it for Timmy!" Lynn reacted.

 _They rolled Timmy out of the ring as the champs targeting Anti-Cosmo, who was holding the ropes for maintaining his balance. When he turned around, Rigby grab his both legs and catapults him and Darwin catches him with a Cutter. Rigby climbs to the rope. Then, Darwin bounces to the ropes and makes his way outside to hit a Suicide Dive on Timmy._

"Uh-oh! Could it be time for their _Devolution Theory?_ " Lynn said.

 _Rigby hits the Moonsault to complete their Devolution Theory on Anti-Cosmo as Darwin makes his way back and covers the legal man._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3!_

 _The bell rang and the Darwinists' theme played._

"Here are your winners and still, _StackedUp! Tag Team Champions, The Regular Darwinists!"_

"Yes! They retained it, thank god!" Lynn said.

"After all of those weird strategies from their opposition, it is safe to say that this team has sky-rocketed the Tag Team Division!" Mauro concluded.

 _The champs grabbed their belts as they celebrated their victory, while the crowd was in concern at the status of the other team. The champs exited the ring and talked to each other. While Timmy, got up from the impact that he received; he rubbed his head and he headed over to the ring. Looking at the unconscious body of Anti-Cosmo, he looked concern as he kneeled beside him, rubbing his shoulder._

 _Until..._

"OH MY GOD!" Mauro reacted, followed by Lynn. The crowd was shocked at what happened.

 _Timmy Turner punching the heck out of Anti-Cosmo, even if he's unconscious. He stood up and stomped him continuously. He stopped and growled at the body, he climbed up to the top turnbuckle as he wants to hit a high-risk move._

 _Until..._

 _The lights went out for a few seconds and when it turned on, the body of Anti-Cosmo disappeared, the crowd and Timmy left dumbfounded for a moment._

"Wait, where is he?" Lynn got confused.

"I don't know, he-he just disappeared at the dark! It seems to be some sort of a... mind games!" Mauro stated.

 _Timmy jumped down to the outside as he was now on his way to the ramp, still confused._

"Look at the face of Timmy, he seemed a little bit of a weird tonight." Mauro analyzed.

"Yeah, I think he's out of the mood." Lynn agrees.

 _Timmy kept continuing walking towards back to the backstage as we go for a commercial break!_

* * *

 _At the GM's office, Plankton was calling on someone at his phone and out comes Mordecai to talk to the GM._

"Hey! What's the big idea of putting me in a match with Daffy tonight, huh?" Mordecai tipping the suit of the GM in frustration.

"I'll call 'ya back later." Plankton dropped the call and looks at the blue jay. "So what? If you win, you'll get another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Title. That's my decision."

"I get that why you put me up with that duck, you know I hate him so much. Aghh! Damn it!" Mordecai cursed.

"Then that's your problem. If you don't like it... maybe I'll give your spot tonight on someone. So you don't complain to me at what I'm giving you, and-"

"Wait, wait!" Mordecai interrupted Sheldon. "Please! Don't take it away." He begged.

"Well, don't complain or your opportunity will be called off. Understand?"

 _Mordecai didn't answer as he left the room and cursed continuously. While the GM smirked._

* * *

"That didn't go well for Mordecai." Mauro reacted.

"Of course, those frustrations can't be removed just yet as he faces Daffy Duck tonight!" Lynn replied.

"Maybe he's scared of the duck?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! He has the right to complain though."

"But it backfired by our GM?"

 _Lynn didn't mutter nor spoke._

" _ **Rebirthing"**_ by _**Skillet**_ was played and the crowd cheered for Sandy Cheeks as she makes her way to the ramp. But she stopped at the middle as she kneeled and pray like Shawn Michaels, making the fireworks flew upward.

"The following women's match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Bikini Bottom, Sandy Cheeks!"

"Also known as _The Reborn Girl_ , she wants to make herself glorified by making herself step in to the top of the Women's division, right here at StackedUp!" Mauro explained.

"That's a little bit of exaggeration for the squirrel girl though, but I can make myself glorified at all times. No need for a reason to call yourself a _reborn_ , even her opponent is a glorified one, to be honest." Lynn stated.

 _Sandy is now on the ring, climbing to a corner to interact with the crowd, which they cheered. She jumped down and ran in circles of the ring as she waits for her opponent._

" _ **Shooter"**_ by _**Jim Johnston**_ played in the arena and the crowd are neutral on this woman. She was wearing her Championship Belt on her waist as she makes her way into the ring.

"Next, from Dimmsdale, she is the current _StackedUp! Women's Champion,_ Vicky!"

"Like I said a few minutes ago, this woman is the glorified one, the current women's champion! Sandy never won a Women's Championship title." Lynn said.

"But you gotta admit that Sandy Cheeks is one of the best high-flying women athletes in WCX!" Mauro replied.

"Well, about Vicky, she's a technical wrestler, she can break arms and legs! Still, no one has gained her throne as the champion!"

 _Vicky makes her way to the ring as she raised her belt to her opponent and to the crowd. Then, she gave a glare to Sandy, which the critter glared back. Vicky dropped the belt safely to a corner as the music stopped. The referee signaling the timekeeper to ring the bell and it complied._

"Okay, Lynn, this is some kind of a stalemate. One is a high flyer, one is a technician." Mauro said.

"But still, technical wrestling is a hella cooler than flips!" Lynn replied.

 _They ran at circles until Sandy gave a punch to Vicky and Vicky punched back. They kept running in circles until Sandy got the upper hand with a kick to Vicky's shin, she swept which makes the champion going for a pin but Vicky kicks out at 1! Sandy started to stomp Vicky's leg until she tries to wrap the leg of Vicky for a submission attempt but Vicky push Sandy with her other leg, Sandy bounces to the ropes and Vicky caught her in a Small Package Pin. 1..2! Kickout by Sandy._

 _Both women got up and Vicky caught Sandy's arm and turns it over for a Arm Drag and still holding onto the arm and started to wrap and twist which made Sandy screaming in pain._

"Fujiwara Armbar from the champion!" Mauro called.

"I told you Mauro! She's a threat to all of the women out there! Look out there girls, she's a dangerous technician!" Lynn commented.

 _Sandy tries to escape the hold by rolling backwards and kips up and escaped the hold as he Armdrags Vicky. She now kicks the back of a sitting Vicky and Vicky screams in pain. Sandy goes for a cover 1.. 2! Kickout! Vicky got up and Sandy locks her in a Front Facelock for a few seconds until she attempts for a Vertical Suplex but Vicky blocks it and instead, Vicky hits the Suplex on Sandy, which she holds her back in pain. Vicky drops an elbow to the hear of her opponent. Then, Vicky grabs Sandy and stretches her hands for an Abdominal Stretch hold._

"Abdominal Stretch, which your torso tingles in pain, avoiding any attempts to do a splash on the top!" Lynn called.

 _Sandy tries to escape but Vicky gave her some chops into her chest, making her suffer in pain. After a few seconds, Vicky turns the hold into a Scoop Slam and she goes for a cover._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

 _Vicky holds the ropes for her balance as she started stomping the squirrel. The referee started to count, until she makes it to 5, she stopped and tries to talk but she continues to stomp again. Suddenly, Sandy holds the stomping leg of the champion and drops her down. Sandy ties a leg of Vicky and she started to lock in the STF! Vicky is screaming in pain as the crowd cheers._

"You said she's a technician, how about Sandy beats her in her own game? She continues to apply the hold!" Mauro called.

"Shut up!" Lynn replied.

 _Vicky continues to crawl to the nearby ropes as Sandy continues to lock Vicky. Then, she finally grabbed the bottom rope to escape the submission, making the crowd boo. The ref warned Sandy as she lets go of her while Vicky still holding the ropes, trying to find her composure and holding her back in pain._

 _Vicky is up and turns around to meet Sandy but Sandy kicks her midsection and hits a DDT! Sandy goes for the cover..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

"I thought she had her!" Mauro reacted.

"Nice try, Mauro, but Vicky's got alertness on her mindset, so no doubt she will kick out of this!" Lynn commented.

 _Sandy is up and exits through the ropes and climbs to the top turnbuckle._

"Now what the hell she's doing?" Lynn questioned.

"Oh, hell I know what she's doing!" Mauro answered. "Going for the Squirrel Splash..."

 _Sandy falls down with a Squirrel(Frog) Splash but she saw Vicky rolling out of the way, Sandy rolls down in the last second as she rolls herself and turns around... to meet a CLOTHESLINE BY VICKY!_

"My God! What a nasty lariat by the champion!" Mauro called.

"Ha! That will take her time to breathe properly. Cover him!" Lynn ordered.

"I don't think she won't do that! She's standing there at the corner!"

 _Vicky's standing into a corner waiting for Sandy to back up to her feet. After a few seconds, Sandy stands up and turns around. Vicky's going for a superkick but Sandy grabs her feet and spins her around as Sandy goes underneath for a Schoolgirl Pin..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

"Got 'em, almost had it by Sandy!" Mauro called.

 _Both women got up as Sandy goes at Vicky with a Forearm Smash and Vicky stood up again to meet an another Forearm Smash. Vicky got up again and stands up into the corner, which Sandy runs over and hits Vicky with another Forearm Smash, Sandy hold her neck and hits a Running Bulldog! Sandy goes for a cover..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _KICKOUT!_

"The quickness of this squirrel makes everyone stood up from their chairs! No wonder she's a glorified one now." Mauro stated.

"Ah, _bogus_! Objection!" Lynn disagrees.

 _Vicky got up and Sandy kicks her gut as she hits a Vertical Suplex, rolls up and hits another one!_

"Going for a hat trick..." Mauro said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lynn replied. "Yes!"

 _Vicky avoids the third suplex and shoves her and bounces to the ropes, Sandy ate a Big Boot, courtesy of Vicky! Vicky stood in the corner again and Sandy got up as she turns around, Vicky goes for another Superkick attempt but Sandy ducks; Vicky turns around and takes a Superkick by Sandy, making her down._

"Oh my God! What a kick! Taking one of Vicky's moveset!" Mauro reacted.

"No! That's a copyright infringement right there, punish her or something!" Lynn reacted.

 _Sandy goes to the top turnbuckle again and without a time wasted, she hits the Squirrel Splash onto Vicky! Goes for the cover..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _VICKY KICKS OUT!_

 _Sandy was in disbelief and also the crowd awed at the moment._

"Wow! I can't believe she kicked out of that Splash!" Mauro still in shock.

"Booyah! There's a thing called _resiliency_ , Mauro! It's there for a reason!" Lynn reacted.

 _Sandy stood up and talk to the ref about the count, she cannot believe it. She goes out into the apron and climbs to the top again._

"What the heck is she doing there again?" Lynn questioned.

"That's her strategy! That's her-"

 _Mauro was interrupted by the sudden leap of Vicky to the top, trying to stop Sandy as she punches her continuously. Until, Sandy is dazed! Vicky holds her head and holding her hips and hits a SUPERFLEX!_

"Mamma mia! What a Superflex!" Mauro called.

"Holy Polly! What a strength!" Lynn reacted.

 _Both women are down until Vicky crawls into Sandy for a pin..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SANDY KICKS OUT!_

 _Vicky cannot believe it, either the crowd too; they clapped at their performance. They started to chant "_ _ **This is Awesome!**_ _"_

"It is indeed awesome as the match continues!" Mauro said.

"I think you're right there, Mauro! I still cannot believe that Sandy kicks out of that Superflex! A powerful move, but she got the shoulders up in a matter of seconds." Lynn agrees.

 _The crowd started to chant "_ _ **Let's go Sandy!**_ _" and "_ _ **Let's go Vicky!**_ _". Vicky waits for Sandy to get up. When Sandy stood up, Vicky kicked her gut and goes for a Powerbomb but Sandy punches her face, until she counters it with a Sunset Flip Pin!_

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _VICKY KICKS OUT!_

 _Both women are up and as Vicky goes for a clothesline, Sandy ducks and bounces to the ropes. Vicky lifts Sandy and hits a Pop-Up Sitout Powerbomb! The crowd went awe again and goes for the cover..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SANDY KICKS OUT!_

 _Vicky and the crowd was shocked at the kickout._

"Holy shit! Are you kidding?!" Mauro was shocked also.

"A Pop-up Powerbomb, and it got kicked out? I-I mean who does that?" Lynn also shocked.

 _The crowd chanted "_ _ **This is Awesome!**_ _" again! Vicky argued with the referee and the latter said it was a two count. Vicky growled in frustration, while Sandy holding her back in a crawling position. Vicky spins Sandy's arm and leaps over her other side for a La Magistral Cradle Pin..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SANDY KICKS OUT!_

 _Both competitors got up as Vicky kicks Sandy's gut and lifts her up for a Powerbomb but Sandy counters it with a Kneeling Jawbreaker, which makes Vicky dazed and flaling her hands for her balance. Sandy SUPERKICKS Vicky again, making her kneel and still dazed into her knees. Sandy bounces to the ropes and hits a SHINING WIZARD, finally making her down. The crowd awed at the sequence as Sandy dragged Vicky a few meters._

"My god! A kick and a shining wizard makes the champ down! I'm kinda impressed at that!" Mauro called.

"Of course! You can't hate Vicky for that!" Lynn replied. "Sandy's on the top!"

 _Sandy goes to the top turnbuckle again and hits the 450 SPLASH on Vicky! Sandy covers her..._

 _1!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3!_

 _The bell rang, Sandy's theme played and the crowd applauded the match._

"Here is your winner, Sandy Cheeks!"

"Resilency, reversals, rebirthing performance right there by Sandy Cheeks! That's 3R's!" Mauro commented.

"Unusual coincidence, Mauro. But you got to give credits to Vicky and her performance tonight!" Lynn added.

"Hey, why not both?"

"Ehh, I'll take that." Lynn agrees.

"But the question is: Will Sandy have an opportunity on the StackedUp! Women's Championship after that performance?" Mauro said.

 _Sandy stood up and the ref grabs her arm and he raised them, the crowd kept cheering at the winner. She exited the ring, holding her stomach in pain. While Vicky, just started to move and rubbed her head in pain. Then the black screen appeared, indicating for a commercial break!_

* * *

Results(as of 1st chapter):

CWX StackedUp! Tag Team Championship: **The Regular Darwinists (c)** def. Timmy Turner & Anti-Cosmo

Non-title match: **Sandy Cheeks** def. Vicky

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's the first part of this episode! Hope you enjoyed it! 3 more matches will be on the second chapter**_

 _ **Apologies for the duration of the matches, especially the first match. Hope you bear with me.**_

 _ **The second part will be up in a few days! That's it for now!**_

 _ **Cya~**_


End file.
